supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Cassul Fahmalee
Note: This is another fake transcript to show how it is done incorrectly. Example turns on the faucets in the bathroom jumps in the air and runs away in midair Gwen: Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)! I love you! to: water is filling up the entire bathroom and reaches the ceiling runs upstairs to take a shower naked opens the door and water flows Geoff: (Bleep)! I like trains! PUT GWEN IN (bleep) TIMEOUT FOR FLOODING THE BATHROOM! to: the rest of the family is watching South Park on TV and Kyle jump out of the TV water flows into the living room and the furniture turn into blood family, Stan, and Kyle are washed away to the front door as the entire flood flows to the road jumps off the flood and draws a picture of her father getting killed by a steamroller with chalk. The picture becomes animated and grows tentacles and murders Chris other amok runners go crazy and join Gwen to murder all the people in their town Owen: THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BE A HORRIBLE FATHER, YOU MISERABLE CREATURE! creepy face appears, followed by a huge scream house turns into a giant afro appears as a zombie Reicheru: "YAY! LET'S GO PLAY IN THE PARK!" Owen: "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BE A BAD PIECE OF S*** DAD, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE B****!" to: In the living room, which is completely flooded, Cartman and Kenny swim out of the TV and outside Kenny gets killed by Zombie Reicheru creepy faces appear followed by horrible screams Stan: "Hooray! They killed Kenny!" Gwen: "Oh my god! They killed Kenny! You b*****d!" Reicheru: Gwen u r grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 765389346834123578664281976353427884625746279191 yearz this means no TV no movies no video games no computer no YouTube no McDonald's no Burger King no Round Table Pizza no Papa John's no Long John Silver's no Jack in the Box no White Castle no Nickelodeon no Disney no The Avengers no Rayman 2 no PB&J Otter no Mario no Chuck E Cheese no Wii no DS no Cartoon Network no KFC no play car no tricycle no swing sets no Beavis and Butthead no Pokémon no sUpER SMasH bRotHERs BrAWl no Dora the Explorer no Darkwing Duck no Animaniacs no Care Bears no Facebook no GoAnimate no Domino's Pizza no Chick Fil A no Arby's no Applebee's no Dunkin' Donuts no Angry German Kid no Smoking no Scary Maze Game no Annoying Orange no Creepypastas no Family Guy no South Park no Twitter no Instagram no NES no N64 no friends no vacations no birthdays no holidays no dessert no ice cream no candy no singing no dancing no parties no amusement parks no play dates with Sophie The Otter no Barbie no Hello Kitty no Counter Strike no Unreal Tournament no Cursed Ring Grape no IPad no IPhone no Android no music no Kaspersky no Call of Duty no Carl's Junior, fun and further more! Gwen: A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer. If this is the first time you've seen this stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps. Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any Windows updates you might need. If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software. Disable BIOS memory options such as caching or shadowing. If you need to use Safe Mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer, press F8 to select Advanced Startup Options, and then select Safe Mode. Barry M. Goldwater: SPEAK ZENGLISH! Reicheru: Meekakalachungallala is a word that has the most meanings. LOL! Gwen: (makes annoying pig sounds) Reicheru: Noodle! Use your noodle! Noodle! Do the noodle dance!" pile of noodles fall on Reicheru Alana "Honey Boo-Boo" Thompson: (Is tying a boomerang to a string) If Walter Kangaroo from the Little Koala can do it, so can I! Boo-Boo throws the boomerang at the afro, therefore making it explode, but the house comes back Jo: "Honey Boo-Boo, go to the d*** Naughty Stool, b****!" amok runners return and an anvil falls on top of them, crushing them to pieces of gross-looking and mold-ridden cubes, followed by a dingo eating it Australian Man: "Come back here dingo! That's it!" Australian Woman: "You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for 8493779834729018920581093788708172 yrz!" inserts her v***** into Honey Boo-Boo's v***** Peanut Otter: "私は私の麺を使用しますが、あなたはあなたが卵のあほを行う落書きコック踊るために私を取得されていません！" (Translation: "I DUNNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!") END! HA HA HA HA What is wrong with the transcript? Here are the issues that are addressed: #The transcript is incorrectly named, it should be Castle Family/Transcript. #There are many unrealistic, reality-cartoon fusions, including South Park characters jumping out of a TV set, house flooding, and drawings coming to life. #Much of the dialogue has been copied from other transcripts on the wiki. #Some family members are OOC (Out of Character), such as Geoff, who was said to be well-behaved in the fake article of the very poorly-made episode, but in here, he was swearing. #There are some disgusting stuff added here, which can only be done in Team Bobbalu dubs, not in normal versions of transcripts. #It also displays them murdering all the people in their town. #It also mentions getting grounded for lots of years as well as banning characters from favorite things. #Gwen's quote is copied from the text in the Blue Screen of Death. #Barry M. Goldwater was a former senator who died in 1998. He lost to LBJ in the 1964 election who eventually died in 1973. #SPEAK ZENGLISH! is copied from Tellyznphonezfor's quote. #Meekakalachungallala is not even a word. Set has the most meanings. #There is an excerpt from the lyrics of the Noodle Dance from PB&J Otter. #Honey Boo-Boo copied an action from Adventures of the Little Koala, a cliche method. #There is a sex scene. #A portion where a dingo is sent to the audience is copied from GoAnimate's gets sent to the audience series. #Peanut Otter is a fictional character from PB&J Otter. He also doesn't speak Japanese in the said program (Japanese dub excluded). #"私は私の麺を使用しますが、あなたはあなたが卵のあほを行う落書きコック踊るために私を取得されていません." does not mean "I DUNNO!!!" It means "I'll use my noodle, but you are not getting me to dance you cock-a-doodle do egg bozo!" # It ended inappropriately. It should not end with THE END. If someone made a poorly-done transcript like that, they would receive a warning to fix the transcript or they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Category:Content